


stupid yugyeom and his stupid ideas

by clairehelene



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jinyoung, Rimming, excessive use of gyeommie and hyung because i have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairehelene/pseuds/clairehelene
Summary: Yugyeom wants to try out something that Jinyoung is totally against from the start.But as it turns out, his idea wasn't bad at all.





	stupid yugyeom and his stupid ideas

**Author's Note:**

> the ao3 jingyeom tag is too dry so here i am, actually contributing something to this fandom. you're all welcome?
> 
> enjoy~

Yugyeom had first mentioned it when the both of them were cuddled up in Jinyoung’s bed, the rest of the members out to get food.

Jinyoung had been reading a book while Yugyeom was using Jinyoung’s thighs as his personal pillow, softly sighing as one of Jinyoung’s had absently started going through his locks. But at some point he had grown bored from the little attention his boyfriend was giving him.

“You know”, he had started, propping himself up on one elbow so he was facing the elder. “I’d really like to eat you out.”

Jinyoung had almost choked on his own saliva as soon as the words had the left the other’s lips.

“Excuse me?” he had asked dumbly, taken aback by the sudden straight-forwardness of his boyfriend that was uncharacteristic, even for him.

“You heard me, hyung,” Yugyeom had stated and looked at the other with big, innocent eyes that didn’t fit the situation at all. “I wanna eat you out, rim you, tongue-fu-“

“That’s enough, yugyeom,” Jinyoung had interrupted him before he could continue his demonstrations of how many words he knew for…sticking his tongue in jinyoung’s ass.

“So that’s a yes?” the younger had asked excitedly, resembling more of a puppy than the grown-up man he actually was

“Mo, of course not. – Yugyeom, that’s unhygienic.”

Jinyoung had almost felt bad for being so harsh to him but then he recalled what the other had suggested, what he wanted to do.

The corners of Yugyeom’s mouth had fallen, and if he had had puppy ears, they would have drooped, but he nodded .”That’s okay, hyung. I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

With that, he resumed his place on Jinyoung’s legs and stayed silent the rest of the whole evening.

Okay, maybe Jinyoung had felt a little bit bad.

 

///

 

After that evening, they never talked about it again. They continued having sex just like always and it was great, Yugyeom was great. But still, Jinyoung felt as if Yugyeom wasn’t fully _there_. He didn’t want to talk about the other about it, though, afraid it would lead to awkwardness between them.

Jinyoung wished he could drop the issue and could go on being the best boyfriend for Yugyeom he could pull off, but an uneasy feeling had settled in his gut and stayed there.

He picked up the book he hadn’t continued reading since, well, since the time Uugyeom had made his request. And even now he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it either. The thing was that Jinyoung couldn’t really talk to anyone about his problem; he didn't exactly want to bother the rest of the group with his problems concerning the relationship he had with the youngest. Mark or Jaebeom would probably be happy to help him and would give him a lot of tips, seeing that they were also dating other members of the group but it felt weird talking to his friends about his love life, no matter how close they were. And there was no way he was going to call his family.

Surely Yugyeom didn’t even see it even half as bad as Jinyoung did and just accepted it. But Jinyoung couldn’t shrug off the thought that he was not giving Yugyeom enough freedom in their relationship.

He really wished it was the only time he had put down a request of Yugyeom but unfortunately it wasn’t; one time, during a very intense and hot make-out session where Hugyeom had fucked the brains out of Jinyoung, close to his own orgasm, he had started talking about how pretty Jinyoung would look in a dress and women’s underwear. Jinyoung’s blood had completely frozen at that moment and Yugyeom had quickly apologised.  Before Jinyoung could have said something in his defence, though, Yugyeom had angled one of his thrusts right at Jinyoung’s prostate and the older could only moan out loud. Afterwards, when they had come off of their highs, both were too tired to talk and just fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Another time Yugyeom had asked Kinyoung to get a little _violent_ on him. That time, Jinyoung had straight out said ‘no’. No matter how hard Yugyeom had tried to convince him he was going to be fine and that it turned him on.

Right now, Yugyeom was deep asleep on Jinyoung’s thighs (Jinyoung realised that Yugyeom was really fond of this sleeping position). He had not even pretended to be interested in the movie Jinyoung had suggested they could watch and straight up used his boyfriend as a pillow.

Jinyoung sighed deeply as he watched the other sleep, a fond smile tugging at the corners of Yugyeom’s mouth. Jinyoung started petting the other’s head, the movie long forgotten, and threaded his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, combing out slight knots that had formed while he was sleeping.

Yugyeom murmured something in his sleep and his smile got even wider. “Hm, feels good.”

Jinyoung’s heart clenched with adoration and he leaned down to brush his lips against the other’s temple.

Usually, they spent most of the time bickering and and annoying each other; Yugyeom making fun of simple things like Jinyoung’s glasses and Jinyoung scolding him for having no respect for his elders. The rest of the group didn’t even try to intertwine; they all knew that the two of them were just playing around (and what went on behind closed doors). But still, Jinyoung loved these kind of sweet moments (even though he would never admit that out loud).

By now, Yugyeom was fully awake and did a terrible job at pretending to be asleep.

“Hey there,” Jinyoung said, a smile dancing around the corners of his eyes.

“Good morning – night. whatever,” Yugyeom replied, his voice groggy, and he turned his head so he could look into the older’s eyes.

At that moment, Jinyoung just thought _to hell with it_ and opened his mouth. “Yugyeom, I-,“ he started without even knowing what he wanted to say. “Am I oppressing you? In our relationship, I mean.”

Yugyeom looked puzzled at that question before it dawned him. “Oh, is it about that thing? That thing with my mouth on your-“

“Yes, that thing. Gosh, language!” Jinyoung shook his head and clicked his tongue.

“Look,” Yugyeom continued as if Jinyoung hadn’t just interrupted and scolded him. “I accept it if you don't want to do it and no, I don’t feel oppressed.”

But Jinyoung, being his stubborn self, still wasn’t completely satisfied. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t be mad if you said you were unhappy.”

(He would be mad, mostly at himself, though.)

“Now that you mention it…,” Yugyeom thought about it for a moment before he erupted into laughter. “You should have seen your face, hyung!”

“Jesus, Gyeommie, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Jinyoung groaned.

“Seriously, though, this is the best relationship I've ever been into. And I'd never want to change it in a million years,” Yugyeom admitted, flashing his boyfriend a grin, all gummy and bright.

“You’ve never been in a relationship before, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung answered because he didn’t know how else he should react without turning into a complete sap.

“I was in a relationsh-,“ Uuygeom started but he was quickly silenced by jinyoung.

“Just shut up, gyeommie.”

“Make me.”

And JInyoung leaned down to kiss that idiotic smile off of the younger’s lips.

He was quickly pushed away, though, Yugyeom telling him to stop distracting him as he wanted to watch the movie that was still playing on their TV.

 

///

 

Jinyoung should have let it at that. Yugyeom had said he didn’t mind and afterwards Jinyoung had received the best blowjob in a while.

But he couldn’t.

Instead, he found himself doing a lot of research on, well, ass eating and watched one or two porn videos. – For science of course.

What surprised him the most was that it didn’t disgust him as it did when Gugyeom had first introduced it two weeks ago. Sure, there had to be taken some sanitary precautions but it was actually kind of _hot_.

And now Jinyoung was stuck between two options; either not to tell Yugyeom about his swing of opinion and never get to know what it feels like to get tongue-fucked. Or tell Yugyeom and hurt his own pride at it because he _knew_ how smug the other would get.

Jinyoung sighed and turned around in his bed, to find Yugyeom’s big doe eyes staring at him.

“Something’s troubling you,” Yugyeom stated as a matter of fact.

Jinyoung sighed again before smiling at his boyfriend. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Gyeommie.”

“But your problems are my problems, too, hyung,” Yugyeom insisted, an adorable pout making its way on his face. “That’s why we’re together.”

“I said it’s none of your business,” Jinyoung snapped before he turned his whole body, back facing Yugyeom.

Yugyeom wasn’t mad at Jinyoung and the latter knew that. That was how their relationship worked; both of them eventually learned to accept each other’s moods, regardless of how bad they could be.

So Jinyoung wasn’t really surprised when he felt Yugyeom sneak his long arms and legs around Jinyoung and pulled him flush against his own body, ass against crotch and all.

And he wasn’t surprised either when he woke up to Yugyeom humping the other through his sweats, deep grunts leaving his lips and his hot breath fanning over Jinyoung’s neck that sent shivers down the older’s spine.

And that was when Jinyoung had an idea.

“Atay here. Be right back, I’m gonna take a quick shower. And don’t get yourself off.”

Kinyoung could see the other’s cute confused expression, highlighted by the sun creeping through the curtain which gave him an almost angelic aura, and he smiled at that. Instead of lingering there too much and risking to just crawl just back into bed to his boyfriend, though, he got up and went to the bathroom.

He took care of his morning breath, relieved his bladder before getting into the shower. He paid close attention to getting all of his body extraordinarily clean – inside and out.

He got out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips, his chest still covered with droplets, his wet hair messily falling into his eyes (Yugyeom had told him so many times that he looked hot like this, so he was going to take this to advantage).

Yugyeom himself was still on the bed, just where Jinyoung had left him, as he noted, legs spread, hands curled into fists around the blanket and a prominent bulge visible at the front of his pants.

“Good boy,” Jinyoung said, the praise making yugyeom practically melt on the bed. “Being all patient like this for me.”

“So, what’s up?” Yugyeom pressed out through his gritted teeth, his voice strained.

“I-I” Jinyoung stammered, the confidence from before seemingly erased. “I want you to…to eat me out, Gyeommie.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper but he knew Yugyeom had heard him, as the look on his face turned from confused to triumphant in mere seconds.

“And I thought you’d never ask,” he replied cheekily.

“Now, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen your search history, hyung. Took you long enough to do something about it, though.”

Jinyoung could only laugh and roll his eyes at that. “You’re impossible, really.”

“But I don’t want you doing something you are not comfortable with. As flattering as the offer is, honestly. I don’t want yout to feel pressured or anything,” Yugyeom insisted.

Jinyoung was thankful for Yugyeom’s thoughtfulness, as he usually was the type to act first and think later. But he was growing a little annoyed by it; why couldn’t Yugyeom just accept it and get to business?

“Gyeommie, you said you’ve seen my search history, do you really think I was pressured to watch all those videos? Do you have any idea how often I came to the thought of your tongue in my ass?”

Jinyoung had probably surprised both of them with being so direct, but his annoyance was slowly turning into sexual frustration and he could'nt stand that feeling.

“Oh my god, I had no idea…,” Yugyeom trailed off and he palmed himself through his sweats.

“That’s right, you didn’t,” Jinyoung retorted but didn’t move a centimetre and the water water drops that ran down his back left a trail of goosebumps on their way down which spread out on his whole torso.

“What are you waiting for, hyung?” Yugyeom asked after he had stopped the movements on his crotch.

“I-I don’t know. I'm nervous, I guess?”

“You don’t have to be, hyung. I’ll make you feel so, so good.”

And it was the smug look on his face that made Jinyoung stomp forward, hop onto the bed and attack Yugyeom’s lips with his own.

“You talk too much,” he managed to mumble out between their lips.

Yugyeom made a strangled noise at the back of his throat before he grabbed the back of Jinyoung’s head to get him closer. The other hand wandered under the towel around Jinyoung’s hips that had miraculously stayed there the whole time. As always, Yugyeom didn’t hesitate and soon, Jinyoung could feel a dry finger probing at his entrance.

The older pulled away to catch his breath but soon attached his lips Yugyeom’s neck, lightly nibbling and suckling, but not enough to leave any marks.

Yugyeom retreated his finger before Jinyoung could really start enjoying himself. he swapped their positions so Jinyoung laid comfortably against the pillows, looking up at Yugyeom expectantly.

“Gosh, you are so pretty,” Yugyeom sighed as he took in Jinyoung under him.

“That’s funny coming from you. You are the most handsome person I’ve ever seen,” Jinyoung answered, breath hitching as Yugyeom grabbed the towel and slowly pulling it down as if he were wrapping out a present.

“We both know that’s not true, hyung. Let me show you just how pretty you are, okay?”

“I, of course, Gyeommie,” Jinyoung rasped out. “I'm all yours.”

His whole body shivered as Yugyeom let his large hands run down the plush of Jinyoung’s thighs and he whimpered.

“You don’t know how long I wanted this, wanted _you_ like this. I’ve thought about it so often, about tasting you, hyung, so many times,” Yugyeom admitted, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Jinyoung’s eyes rolled back and he threw his head back as Yugyeom’s wet, hot mouth engulfed jinyoung’s cock and he wasn’t able to think of a snarky remark to Yugyeom’s confession. Instead, he buried his hands in Yugyeom’s slightly curled hair and guided him up and down his cock, making the younger whimper around him as he felt the head press against the back of his throat, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

As soon as Yugyeom started to gag he felt bad and quickly released him. But yugyeom didn’t let that stop him and he teased Jinyoung with little kitten licks around his dick, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin ever so slightly. Jinyoung could not help but buck up into his mouth when Yugyeom licked a broad stripe up his shaft.

Jinyoung could go on like this forever, but he had kind of made a promise to Yugyeom which he intended to keep. Also, he was admittedly looking forward to it. So he pulled at the other’s hair, mumbling _off, off, off_ but Yugyeom was having none of it. He pressed his hands into Jinyoung’s thighs and started sucking the other off as if his life depended on it.

For a split second Jinyoung had lost himself there, but then,

“Y _ugyeom._ ”

Jinyoung’s stern voice (or as the other members liked to call it his ‘mother voice’) was enough to get Yugyeom scrambling backwards onto his heels. His face and torso were flushed red, his lips even redder and shining with spit and pre-come. His big eyes looking at him almost innocently through his messy fringe, waiting for Jinyoung to say something.

“Don’t you have something you want to do, Gyeommie?” Jinyoung asked and he hoped his voice wasn’t trembling too much.

“Ues, _yes_ ,” came the instant reply from the younger.

And there was the over-energetic puppy Jinyoung was used to. He couldn’t help but smile as this giant oaf, _his_ giant oaf, made his way to him, grinning as he said his next words,

“On your hands and knees, please.”

Jinyoung was more than extremely embarassed when he turned around and presented his rear to Hugyeom. It wasn’t like yugyeom had never seen his naked ass, but he felt just so _vulnerable_ and this insecure feeling spread through his body like poison.

Yugyeom, however, let his hands glide over Jinyoung’s ass cheeks and down his thighs approvingly, worshipping the soft skin with his tongue and light bites which would leave pretty little red marks for sure. Jinyoung wasn't able to do anything but just take what Yugyeom gave him and pray that he would hurry up.

“You look so good like this, all spread out like this, only for me to see,” Yugyeom whispered against his skin and his breath caused the soft hairs on Jinyoung's thighs to stand up.

Jinyoung mentally counted to five and when Yugyeom still hadn’t done anything about his sexual frustration, he shot him a glare over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

“Less talking and more…you know what.” He made a careless motion with his hand that stopped midway when Jinyoung felt something wet circling his hole.

“Oh m-my God,” he groaned out and buried his face in the pillow in front of him.

Behind him, he heard Gugyeom chuckling before the tongue returned and Jinyoung outright and very loudly moaned something which could be interpreted as Yugyeom’s name.

“I haven’t even really begun and you’re already a mess,” Yugyeom noted, the smirk evident in his voice.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung retorted but he found himself rocking back to get Yugyeom’s face onto his ass, not caring about how desperate and slutty he must have looked at that moment.

And Yugyeom actually did as he was told and gently pressed the tip of his tongue into Jinyoung’s fluttering hole. Out of reflex, the older clenched at the intrusion and Yugyeom groaned above him.

It was Jinyoung’s turn to groan as Yugyeom’s hands found their way to Jinyoung’s ass cheeks to spread them apart. A warm and wet tongue licked up his crack from his balls to almost his tail bone. And by the time Yugyeom had buried his complete face in Jinyoung’s ass he was happily groaning and started thrusting his tongue in and out of Jinyoung’s wet heat, driving both of them insane.

The drag of the wet muscle against his clamping walls made it impossible for Jinyoung to contain the moans that had dared to spill out ever since Yugyeom had gotten started on wrecking him. Ao here he was, moaning for yugyeom like he was being paid for it, face turned to the side with drool continuously dripping onto the pillow and a hand at the back of Yugyeom’s head to get him deeper.

“S-so good, Gyeommie,” he praised whimpering but cut himself off with a long moan as a finger was being added alongside the tongue, making up for the depth the tongue couldn’t reach.

Yugyeom’s fingers alone were enough to send Jinyoung to heaven, his fingers long enough to reach everywhere and he knew all the right twists and movements to get Hinyoung riled up and panting before the actual fucking. but this – the addition of his tongue to the now twk fingers – this was a whole new level of pleasure and Jinyoung found himself embarrassingly early close to his orgasm.

But he knew exactly he wasn’t the only one getting off on this; behind him Yugyeom was making all kinds of pretty noises and combined with his wet tongue and slicked fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, Jinyoung found it to be the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

A particularly loud moan from Hugyeom’s side rippled through Jinyoung’s whole body and he almost came on the spot but he could catch himself just in time. He arched his back, encouraging Yugyeom to go even _deeper_ and _faster_.

As soon as the thrusts of his fingers that reached deeper than his tongue managed to hit his prostate on every push inside, Jinyoung couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he slumped forward, his legs trembling with tremors.

But Yugyeom was not going to give up now; he wrapped one arm around Jinyoung’s middle to pull him up again, the movements of his other not even _slowing down_.

“Oh God, Gyeommie, I’m so close, just a little-“ Jinyoung wasn’t able to finish his sentence and they both knew he was only a few seconds away.

And that really was the only time it took; Jinyoung came so hard like he hadn’t in a long time, completely ruining the sheets underneath him.

Yugyeom tongue-fucked him through his orgasm, his fingers having disappeared, until Jinyoung became too sensitive and signalled his boyfriend with a low groan to get off.

His exhausted body fell onto the bed with a muted thud and he made sure to avoid the mess on the bed. His bones and muscles protested when he turned on his back and sat up to help Yugyeom to get off and he was surprised to see that a wet patch had already formed at the front of his sweats. He really hadn’t thought Yugyeom would get off on this _that much_.

The younger smiled lazily and Jinyoung realised that yugyeom probably looked more fucked-out than he did.

With wide eyes and his tongue between his teeth Jinyoung watched the other bring his own cum-covered hand to his mouth and lick every single drop clean. Damn this kid and his oral fixation.

Before Yugyeom could cover Jinyoung’s lips with his own puffy ones, though, the older held up his finger to stop him.

“No kisses before you have brushed your teeth _and_ used mouthwash,” he said and Yugyeom’s dorky smile faltered for a second before he eagerly nodded and got off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Jinyoung himself got up as well, to go through Yugyeom’s closet and he put on a pair of the younger’s boxers and a t-shirt which covered half of his thighs. Then, he changed the sheets and threw the dirty ones and his towel that he had found discarded on the floor into the washing machine.

Yugyeom returned not shortly after Jinyoung had let himself face first onto the clean bed.

“Is this an invitation to round two, hyung?”, he chirped as he changed into a clean pair of boxers as well

“No, you completely drained me with your…everything,” Jinyoung admitted and rolled onto his back, patting on the empty space next to him.

“Only the best for my favourite hyung,” Yugyeom replied cheekily and jumped onto the bed.

Just like the many times before, Ninyoung rolled onto his side, just in time with Yugyeom who wrapped his arm around the his hyung’s waist and tucked his chin over his shoulder.

“You were amazing,” Yugyeom said after a while silence.

“Funny thing, just wanted to say the same thing about you,” Jinyoung mumbled back, voice already thick with sleep, and Yugyeom didn’t miss a beat with his answer,

“I love you.”

It was always Yugyeom who said it first. But they both knew that this didn’t mean that Jinyoung loved him any less. And eventually Jinyoung did say it back every time, even if he was cringing at himself all the while.

“I love you, too, Hyeommie. So much.”

“Can we try cross-dressing the next time, then?” Yugyeom asked, way too excited again.

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

February, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me on [tumblr](https://jnwonu.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/soonseokchan) about jingyeom or kpop in general i need friends lol :')


End file.
